


Eyes of Baby Blue

by stellacanta



Series: Crowe Week 2019 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: Crowe Week 2019 day 6.white&parenting auIt had been Selena’s idea. She had wanted to give her brother and his partner a day off from looking after their baby daughter. (And it was a good excuse to spoil her niece a bit.)Crowe had her reservations. She wasn’t very good with kids, but, seeing her girlfriend with her niece, made her want to be.





	Eyes of Baby Blue

Cor Leonis looked at the pair of them with tired eyes as Nyx bustled about getting ready for their date in the back. Selena was rocking her favorite, and only, niece back and forth and cooing over her scrunched up little face. Crowe looked between her girlfriend and the marshal nervously. “Look, sir,” she said to Cor when the man’s eyes glued themselves to his baby girl when she started fussing in Selena’s arms. “Go have fun with Nyx and relax a little. Selena and I can take good care of Phoebe.”

She slung an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder right as Selena managed to calm her niece down. Cor didn’t look away from them and just grunted. “You sure about that,” Cor finally managed to say after a long moment. “She gets clingy and cries if you’re away from her for too long and-“

“-they’ll be _fine_.” Nyx waltzed up to his partner at that moment and pressed a kiss to the corner of the man’s mouth. He handed off a rather heavy bag full of baby gear to Crowe. “Now just remember, she can only handle about half an hour of play time before she gets too stressed.” He danced around to Selena to coo over his daughter and press a kiss to her head. Crowe watched as he took the baby from his sister for a moment to murmur silly words at her and nuzzle her cheek before handing her back to Selena. “Her diaper has just been changed so you shouldn’t worry about that for a while and there’s extra milk in the fridge. Just remember to warm it up before feeding it to her.” There was a thoughtful look on his face by time he had wandered around to Cor’s side. A thoughtful look that seemed to indicate there was more he wanted to say.

Crowe shoved Nyx and Cor to the door before her fellow glaive could open his mouth. She had heard that new parents could be bad, but she hadn’t thought that either Nyx or Cor would get _this_ bad. “Go. You have a dinner reservation to meet and deserve some time to yourselves.” Nyx gave her a bashful grin and Cor just slipped on his shoes before opening the door to leave. “And Cor looks like he could use some sleep, so I hope you’re the one driving Nyx or that you’re taking a cab there.” Nyx laughed on the doorsteps of their house and gave the pair of them a little wave, blew a kiss towards the baby, and dragged Cor out of the apartment.

She breathed out a sigh of relief when the door closed behind the two men with a thud. “Astrals, I thought I was going to have to sit through another lecture like you _haven’t_ been helping them take care of the baby since the very beginning.”

Selena had moved to the couch and was rocking Phoebe back and forth. The soothing motions seemed to have put the baby to sleep. Selena gave Crowe a quick but soft kiss when she sat down next to her. “They’ve been very involved fathers,” she said as she held out the baby between the two so Crowe could coo and fuss over her as well. “Don’t really blame them, this is their first surrogate child after all.”

Crowe snorted. “Don’t remind me, they were _awful_ during your pregnancy.” Selena chuckled and nodded. “Especially Nyx, I swore I was going to kick him out of his own apartment if he burst into our room one more time when we were cuddling.”

The comment got a delighted laugh out of Selena. “Well, his precious younger sister was pregnant with his and Cor’s daughter so you can’t be too hard to him now.” She nudged Crowe, and the action (and the noise more likely) was enough to rouse Phoebe who opened her big blue eyes and began to cry. “Ooh, were we being too loud and rough there Phoebe? Oooh, don’t cry baby girl. It’s alright.” Selena handed the baby off to Crowe who gently held her in her arms. “How about you hang out with your Auntie Crowe for a quick second? I’ll be right back with a present for you.” She shared another kiss with Crowe and got off the couch to grab something from the bag that Nyx had left for them.

“Hi there,” Crowe said awkwardly as Phoebe stopped crying and looked up with her big blue eyes. Her chubby face was twisted in a frown as if she wasn’t sure if she wanted to cry or not and Crowe wiggled some fingers in front of her face. The action was met with cheerful baby giggles. “Yeah, you like that don’t you?” She hovered her wiggling fingers just above Phoebe’s face. The baby gurgled and opened her mouth, a tiny hand reached up to grab onto her ring finger. She made a mock gasp when the baby tugged on it. “You’re a strong lil’ gal aren’t ya? Strong just like your papa Cor and daddy Nyx. You gonna join the glaives when you grow up?”

Phoebe giggled at her and Selena nudged her gently when she plopped down next to her. “Hey, don’t go encouraging my niece to enlist like that. It’s bad enough that the three of you get deployed as often as you do.”

She leaned over to kiss her girlfriend, a bit longer this time. “But you know I’ll always come home to you Selena,” Crowe breathed against her girlfriend’s lips.

“You better, sweet blackbird.” There was a confused noise between them, and the pair looked down at Phoebe who had released Crowe’s finger to stuff her hand in her mouth. She was reaching up at something by Selena with her other hand.

“Oh!” Selena grinned down at her niece. “Sorry to ignore you like that, sweet chickadee. I bet you’re looking for something aren’t you?” There was a sharp shriek from Phoebe, her face twisted up in a grin, as Selena pulled the yellow chocobo plushie from her side and holding in out for the baby to grab. “Look! It’s Mr. Sunshine.” She nuzzled the chocobo plushie against her niece’s face. “And he’s so happy to see you too!”

Crowe took a moment to eye the white onesie with the words ‘my daddy’s favorite chickadee’ that the baby was wearing as the baby gave a few more delighted coos before finally releasing the plushie. “Think we should move this to the bed?” Phoebe scrunched up her nose and yawned a bit as Selena pulled the plushie away from the baby. “I think this little one is tuckered out.”

“Seems like it,” Selena agreed as she stood up and gestured towards the corner of the living room they had repurposed for the baby.

When Crowe lowered baby Phoebe, who was fast asleep, into her crib, Selena pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. “You know,” she murmured as she placed the chocobo plushie next to baby. “I know you think you’re bad with kids, but you’re doing great with baby Phoebe.”

Selena had a soft look on her face when Crowe finally turned to look at her, the pair of them leaned over the edge of the crib. “Yeah, I think after watching you around Phoebe, I’m getting used to this.” She grinned wryly. “Kinda wonder what it would be like to have a kid of our own to spoil for once.” A pause. “Well, then I remember what Cor looks like and I don’t want to end up like him.”

Selena laughed and pulled Crowe into a tight embrace. “Oh, don’t worry, I won’t let you turn out like Cor. We’ll take turns and drag the boys into this if we have to.” Crowe chuckled and let her head fall against her girlfriend’s shoulder. Selena’s arms hugged her tighter. “If we do have a kid though, I’m going to have to ask that you step up to the plate this time around.”

Crowe lifted her head to look at Selena. “Yeah?”

“Mhmm,” Selena replied with a nod. “Besides, I’d think you’d be a great mother and I want to be the big spoon to my pregnant girlfriend for once.” Selena pouted and Crowe chuckled as she kissed it away.

“You do realize that’s going to mean Nyx fathers the kid, right? Like Cor fathered Phoebe?”

Selena growled as she dragged Crowe towards the bedroom. “Yeah, well he can jerk off in a cup, because Ramuh strike him if he thinks he gets to touch _my_ pretty girlfriend like that.” Crowe laughed until her laughter was cut off by hot kisses and roaming hands as the two fell into bed.

(They managed to get an hour and a half to themselves before Phoebe woke up in the other room with a loud cry.)


End file.
